


Spaces Between Us

by AnjaWritingsx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blushing, Boys In Love, Countries around the world are allowed to enter Eurovision, Crush at First Sight, Dates, Eurovison Song Contest fic, F/M, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Performer!Raphael, Singer!magnus, Slow Burn, This is based off next year's Eurovision in Lissabon, mutual flirting, not a songfic, singer!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Magnus had been a fan of the Eurovision Song Contest since he was little, so when he heard that for the 63th Eurovision in Lissabon, countries around the world were allowed to enter for once, he took his chance.Alec Lightwood is a famous mucisian in America who despises the spotlight. He is chosen to represent America in the Eurovision Song Contest and did he mention he absolutely hated that contest?But when these two meet, sparks fly and Alec might not be so bummed about participating after all.





	Spaces Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was created thanks to this year's Eurovision Song Contest!  
> I was talking to a friend on twitter (HI KINGA) and she practically forced me to write this piece of gold.
> 
> So anyways, here it is! 
> 
> I hope you guys all enjoy!

Magnus had been a fan of the Eurovision Song Contest ever since he was young and saw it on television for the first time. He loved seeing all those countries come together in one capital town and just perform for one other and have a good time together. The downside was that for years, only European countries were allowed to enter, even though the event got streamed all over the world. America, Australia, China and even Indonesia, were Magnus lived with his friends Ragnor, Tessa and Catarina. Magnus hoped that one day he would be able to participate in the Eurovision song contest and show the world his singing abilities. When Eurovision had reached it’s 60th year, they had allowed Australia to compete in the competition.

At first, Magnus had been upset, for he still could not enter the competition, but when he noticed that the years following after that Australia was still allowed to compete, he held hope that one day other countries around the world were allowed to participate as well.

And that day had finally come.

The ambassadors from the Eurovision had confirmed in a livestream early this year, they had decided that, due to high demand from countries around the world, countries outside Europe were allowed to enter this year as well. Magnus had been _ecstatic _.__ To his joy, Indonesia had decided to participate in the competition and he signed himself up for the National Eurovision Song Contest competition. Basically, this was a competition between local Indonesian artists to see who had the best song to enter the Eurovision competition. The song had to be an original and had to be written for the contest. Magnus was an artist that wrote all his songs himself and mainly recorded them and shared them on YouTube afterwards. Over the years he had gained thousands of subscribers on his channel and his fan base had started to expand after he shared his Eurovision song on the internet and shared the news about entering the National competition. His fans were excited and were a hundred procent certain he was going to win and attend the Eurovision contest, since to them the rest of the national attending stars were no competition for Magnus.

His friends had been proud of their friend and were happy for him, since he finally had the chance to make his biggest dream come true. They had been very supporting of him through the writing session, listening to him when he felt stressed and encouraged him when he felt like just giving up. Magnus had never felt more blessed with such great friends who had his back no matter what. They were the reason Magnus got through his various mood swings during his writing session and when he finally finished writing the song, he was very proud of it and was pleased to find out that his friends, family an fans were also. That did not make him think he had this National competition in the pocket, no matter what anyone told him about the other contestants, they were still his competition and he was afraid that during the contest he’d still lose in the end.

But he didn’t.

Magnus’ performance during the contest had simply been the best and he captured the judge’s hearts as well as the fans’. Besides that fact, he was still very self conscious and couldn’t really believe he had won when they called out his name. He couldn’t believe so many people voted for him and believed in him to go and try to win the Eurovision Song Contest. He was pretty sure he was crying when he was announced as the winner and he got hugged by everyone. This was it. He was going to the Eurovision Song Contest. His dream was coming true.

That night he layed in bed, not being able to sleep due to all the adrenaline running through his body. He still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that in a few months, he’d fly over to Lissabon and perform live for millions of people.

A few hours later, sleep wrapped around him like a blanket and he closed his eyes, tired but satisfied and very excited for what the future was going to bring him.

* * *

 

On the other side of the world, in America, a famous musician named Alexander Gideon Lightwood had no interest or whatsoever to enter the competition.

He had always found that this competition was some kind of friends politics between neighbor countries. No matter how awful the song and performance from one country would be, they always found their way into the finals and during the final votes in the finals, would always ending up with 12 points from their neighbors. Alec despised this competition with a passion, but his sister Isabelle Lightwood and adoptive-brother Jace Wayland, now Lightwood, had pushed him to go out there and enter. They never understood why their brother hated the competition so much, to them it was a festive gathering of countries that for a short week, would put aside their differences and let the music joy them together. So they signed him up for the National competition. Alec reluctantly had agreed after he found his siblings already had him signed up, he could’ve pulled out and he wanted to do exactly that but, after begging from his siblings, he decided to give it a try nonetheless. The other reason why Alec hated competitions like Eurovision so much, was because he had to stand in the spotlight. He _hated_ being in the spotlight. But he loves making music, and who knows, maybe he could learn something from fellow attending musicians.

It was no surprise that during the American National contest for the Eurovision contest, Alec had won with flying colors. His fans were going crazy over the fact he was entering and made sure he would be the one representing America in Lissabon. Alec loved all of his fans dearly, he was not _that_  kind of an asshole that thought he was naturally amazing and took his fame for granted. Oh no, definitely not. Towards his fans, he showed his humble and grateful side, even that night. He had nothing with Eurovision, but he felt very honored his fans had such faith in him that he could win this thing. It really meant a lot to him, so he promised his fans that night he would give it his all, for them. His siblings would be traveling along with him to Lissabon when the contest was due, for that Alec was thankful. His siblings had always been his rock and he wouldn’t know where he would be without them.

They had been with him since the beginning of his career, dragged him through his down moments. Like for example when he figured out that he was gay. The moment he found out he was attracted to men and not girls, he was absolutely terrified to bring the news to the outside world. He had seen how people before him had come out and how they were treated. Isabelle and Jace had comforted him and told him that he had to be honest with his fans. If they were really his fans and really cared about him, they would stay with him no matter what. So with support from his family, Alec had filmed a, very emotional, video. As expected, some people didn’t take the news that well and left ugly comments behind on his video, but the love he got from his fans was bigger then the hate. He even gained more fans then he had lost. His heart swelled with all the loving and supporting messaged and that’s when he realized he was not alone. There were other people just like him, and some of them went through worse during their coming out. It was from that moment on he’d be a role model for his fans and all other people who were struggling with coming out. He would show that being out and proud was the best thing he had ever done and that yes, he got hate, but that the acceptation was so much bigger and the ones who truly cared about you, would accept you for who you are.

It would always make him smile when he read messages from his fans saying that he was their hero, that he gave them the strength to make the step of coming out and that they were so much happier when they did. He even took the time to messages some fans who had come out to their family and got kicked out for example, to give them some advice and remind them that they were not alone. There was someone out there who cared for them and who would want to spend their entire life with them.

Alec was currently sitting with his back against the couch, watching some movies with his siblings and Clary, Jace’s girlfriend, and Simon, Clary’s best friend. They were watching The Avengers, according to Simon it was a good movie, when Simon had begun freaking out. From what Alec could gather the artist who would represent Spain was announced and let that person happen to be Raphael Santiago. Simon was a simple goner for the man as well for his music. Alec shook his head as he listened to Clary rattle about Raphael and how he excited he was that he was competing.

“Clary! We _have_  to go now! I mean, imagine seeing Raphael Santiago sing _live!_ ’’ Simon gushed. “I would faint, he is _so handsome!_  Please, Clary! Can we go?’’

Clary had been perched in Jace’s lap, giggling at her best friend’s weird behavior. “We can. I’ve been waiting to tell you but, Jace has actually invited the both of us to travel with them to Lissabon. We also have backstage access, because Alec has asked me to do his make-up for his performances.’’

Simon gaped at Clary. “Screw you, Fray!’’ He gasped, pretending to be offended. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me that sooner.’’ He then smiled at Jace and lurched forwards, wrapping his arms tightly around Jace’s neck. “Thank you, Jace!’’ Simon chirped happily.

Jace rolled his eyes. He had gotten used too Simon’s weird behavior, but that didn’t necessarily mean he liked the other man hugging him to death. He placed his hands on Simon’s shoulders and pushed him backwards, causing Simon to fall against the pillows on his back. “Off,’’ Jace had grumbled while doing so. Isabelle was laughing so hard, she almost tumbled off the couch and into Alec’s lap. Alec chuckled and shook his head at his friend antics. Once Isabelle had calmed herself she tapped Alec with her foot, causing him to arch his neck backwards to look at her.

“Are you nervous for the competition?’’ His sister asked him as she ran a hand through her soft, black hair. Alec rolled his eyes and looked straight ahead of him again.

“You know how I feel about this competition, Izzy.’’ He mumbled. “And you also know how I hate standing in the spotlight. So, my answer is no. I’m not nervous.’’

“Oh, come on Alec. I know you don’t like Eurovision, but this is a huge thing. You are the first American contestant competing in an European contest.’’

“Actually,’’ Simon said as he pressed a pillow to his chest. “It stopped being an European contest when Australia was allowed to join the competition.’’

Jace rolled his eyes. “It’s called Eurovision for a reason, smart ass. Doesn’t the ‘Euro’ stand for Europe?’’

“Since when is Australia a part of Europe?’’ Simon retorted, causing Jace to glare at him.

“Please stop talking,’’ Alec mumbled tiredly as the two continued bickering about whether Australia should be allowed to participate or not. “Is there even a point in this discussion?’’

“No,’’ Clary chuckled. “To be fair, the concept is still being held in Europe, but since this year other non-Europe countries are attending it’s not _just_  for European countries anymore.’’

Simon smirked at Jace who just rolled his eyes. Sometimes he thought the younger boy took their discussions way too seriously. The group finished watching the movie and Alec was about to get up and head to bed when Simon stopped him.

“Have you seen your competition yet?’’ Simon asked as he cocked his head. “All the entries have been confirmed, should we take a look at your competition?’’

Alec wanted to say no, but he knew that at one point Simon would tie him to a chair and make him watch all the entry videos so, he sighed and sat down, reluctantly agreeing. They watched several countries, and let’s just say that Alec was not even the slightest bit impressed. Why do some countries make such a big deal out of their act? To him, you’re only embarrassing yourself in front of millions of people. Besides, it should be about the song. Not the act.

Alec was about to call it a night when the entry of Indonesia popped up, and for some reason, Alec stayed put and watched the video. It was simple. Just a man, a very beautiful man might Alec add, singing and playing his guitar. It had kind off an Ed Sheeran vibe, Alec liked Ed’s music. The song was slow and the man sang it with such passion that everyone in the room watched breathlessly. The video ended and Simon paused the next video, still in a daze from what he just had heard.

“Wow.’’ Jace breathed.

Clary wiped a tear from her cheek as Isabelle squeezed her hand, her eyes also teary. “That was so beautiful.’’ She whispered.

Simon could only nod, for once he was completely speechless.

“He’s it.’’ Was all Alec said. “If he doesn’t win... The world has gone completely deaf to pure talent.’’

All of a sudden, attending Eurovision didn’t seem so bad to Alec anymore. There was an upside, if he was lucky enough, he got to meet this amazing gifted man.

* * *

 

“Are you sure you have got everything?’’ Catarina asked Magnus for the hundredth time. “I don’t want to board the plain and have you realize you forgot something.’’

Magnus rolled his eyes. He loved Cat, but sometimes she could get so stressed about the littlest things. He had no idea how Ragnor put up with that. Then again, he also didn’t understand how Cat put up with Ragnor’s grumpiness. Their relationship was a complete mystery to him.

“I checked _trice_  now, dear.’’ Magnus reassured her as he zipped up his suitcase. “What about you? Are Ragnor, Tess and you all ready to go?’’

Catarina arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “ _We_  have been ready for hours. You took the longest to get ready because your wardrobe is so freaking big.’’

“The clothes choose you, my dear.’’ Magnus chuckled. “I don’t choose them.’’

Catarina fondly rolled her eyes at her best friend. “Hurry up, we don’t wanna miss the plane.’’

Magnus took a deep breath as his best friend made his way downstairs and closed his eyes for a second. This was happening. He was really going to fly all the way to Portugal to perform on the biggest song contest festival in Europe. He was nervous yet excited at the same time. No matter what would happen these following days, he was sure of one thing, and that is that he is going to make the best out of it.

Upon arriving in Lissabon, Magnus immediately spotted Raphael. He left Tessa with the two arguing lovers who were still waiting for their suitcases.

“Raphael, amigo!’’ He chirped happily and gave him a hug. Raphael chuckled and patted Magnus’ back. The had meant each other on Twitter years ago and had also brought out a single together last year, which had been a huge hit. And now they were in the same competition. “It’s so good to see you again!’’

“It’s good to see you again, too, mi amigo.’’ He said, smiling as Magnus stepped out of his hold. “You must be excited.’’

“I am actually!’’ Magnus said cheerily. “Aren’t you?’’

“For my country it’s not that big of a surprise we’re in the competition.’’ Raphael chuckled. “But I know that you’ve been waiting for this opportunity for ages, and now it’s finally here.’’

“I know,’’ Magnus exhaled and looked around him. He recognized some other contestants walking around the airport that arrived around the same time as them. “There are a lot of people...’’

“Hey, none of that.’’ Raphael gripped his shoulder. “Look at me, Magnus. You are basically the only one with a slow song. You jump out from all those others over dramatic pop songs and acts. You. Got. This.’’

Magnus took a deep breathe and nodded his head, closing his eyes. But when he opened them, all the air got punched out of his lungs again. He looked over Raphael’s shoulder at a group of people standing by the band, waiting for their luggage. His eyes were focused on the tallest one, his black hair messy, his black jacket hugging his biceps tightly, those legs fitted him way too good in Magnus’ opinion and he shamelessly let his eyes travel up and down his body. Raphael frowned and looked over his shoulder as well, rolling his eyes as he saw what Magnus was looking at and snapped his fingers in front of Magnus’ face. Magnus blinked a few times and shook his head, looking at Raphael.

“Sorry, you were saying?’’

A smirk tugged on the Latino man’s lips. “You were staring at that guy.’’

“So?’’ His friend huffed. “Since when is it a crime to _look_  at somebody.’’

“Magnus!’’ Raphael barked out laughing. “You were practically undressing him with your eyes!’’

“Well,’’ Magnus scanned his eyes over the man’s body again. “He does look very good.’’

Raphael smacked his arm. “Stop that!’’ He hissed.

Tessa, Ragnor and Catarina made their way over. “What has he done now?’’ Ragnor sighed as Magnus rubbed the spot where Raphael had hit him.

“He was oggling that guy over there.’’ Raphael nodded over his shoulder. “He was one second away from pouncing him.’’

Tessa cocked her head as Magnus scoffed offended at Raphael. “That’s Alec Lightwood, he’s a famous singer from America.’’

“Magnus likey.’’ Magnus wriggled his eyebrows.

“Magnus needs to focus on the competition, not boys!’’ Catarina stepped in and stared pointedly at Magnus. Magnus huffed again.

“You guys are no fun!’’ He whined.

“Attention Eurovision contestants!’’ The organizer called out with a megaphone. “If you’d all follow me to the buses, we’ll bring you to the hotel where you all will be staying these weeks!’’

Magnus kept an eye on Alec and watched as he trailed a bit behind on his friends, biting his bottom lip, he saw this as his chance. Shooting a quick look to see if his friends were paying attention to him, he casually made his way over to Alec, pretending to bump into him.

“Oh my god,’’ Magnus said shyly after he collided with Alec. “I am so sorry, I didn’t look where I was going.’’

Alec had been tired and his siblings and their friends had really annoyed him during that long flight. So, he was about to snap at this person that had bumped into him. But when he locked eyes with the man, all his anger had faded away. The man who had bumped into him was the man who represented Indonesia. The man Alec sort of had a crush on.

“Oh,’’ Alec rasped in a low voice and Magnus was doomed. “That’s okay, I wasn’t really looking out either.’’

Magnus smiled. “I’m Magnus!’’ He chirped. “And you’re Alec right? I heard you came all the way from America.’’

A smile formed it’s way on Alec’s lips and Magnus heart fluttered at the thought he was the reason because of that smile. “I am. And I know who you are, I’ve seen your entry video. Your song is really good. I’m putting my money on you.’’

Magnus blushed, looking down at the ground. He was always confident in what he was doing, but his music meant the most to him, so if someone complimented his hard work, he would turn all shy and accept the compliment without bragging.

“Thanks. Your song is great too, though. Very catchy.’’ Magnus said, getting lost in Alec’s hazel eyes. Oh boy, he wished he could stare in those eyes until his dying breathe. Alec smiled bashfully. “Thank you, Magnus.’’

“Magnus!’’

“Alec!’’

Both men turned to see their friends impatiently waiting. Alec turned back to Magnus and gave him another smile. “Time to go, I guess. I’ll see you at the venue soon? I guess?’’

Magnus rocked back and forth on his heels, trying to hide his giddiness and nodded. “Yeah,’’ He smiled softly. “See you soon, Alexander.’’

“It’s Alec.’’

“Alexander suits you better.’’

Alec’s cheeks tinted pink and he quickly scurried off to his friends. Magnus watched him with a wide smile and then made his way over to Catarina, who stared at him with a knowing look.

“What?’’ He asked when he approached her.

“You are not here to look for love, Magnus. You are here to win a contest.’’

“I know, I know,’’ Magnus exhaled, looking in the direction Alec had disappeared off to with his friends. “Maybe I can have a both.’’ He whispered with a fond smile.

* * *

 

“Was that Magnus Bane?’’ Isabelle grinned at Alec as he walked over, his cheeks still tinted pink. “Are you _blushing _,__ Big Brother?!’’

“Hush!’’ Alec shushed her, rolling his eyes for the millionth time that day. “Yes, I was talking to Magnus. So what? He accidentally bumped into me, that’s all.’’

“Aaaaand?’’ She teased him as they made their way over to the buses. Alec huffed. “And nothing, we talked for a bit, okay? Is that allowed?’’

“Geez, big brother.’’ Isabelle frowned. “What has you knickers in a twist?’’

“Nothing, I’m just tired from the trip. I just wanna rest and prepare myself for rehearsal tomorrow, okay?’’

Isabelle lifted her hands up, then gently placed one just above Alec’s elbow. Alec took a deep breathe, closing his eyes. When he breathed out he smiled small at Isabelle.

“Feel better now?’’

“Yeah,’’ Alec sighed. “I do. Sorry, I didn’t mean to take it out on you.’’

“It’s okay, big brother.’’ Isabelle hooked her arm through Alec’s and they walked in the bus, sitting down behind their friends. “I get it. But you’ll do amazing. I just know so.’’

A few hours later they arrived at the hotel. Everyone headed up to their respected hotel rooms, most people tired from their long trip, others to get a good night rest before the first rehearsals tomorrow. Tomorrow they would hear which country would perform in what semi-final. Alec and Magnus both headed to bed early and were the first ones awake the next morning.

Alec walked out of the elevator and saw Magnus sitting in the lobby, scrolling on his phone. He smiled to himself and stuck his hands in his pockets, making his way over to the older man.

“Is this seat taken?’’

Magnus looked up and almost dropped his phone on the ground as he saw the handsome Alec Lightwood standing next to him. He quickly locked his phone as he saw Alec curiously tilt his head to catch a glimp of what Magnus was looking at and pocketed his phone. He smiled and patted next to him.

“It’s free.’’ He chuckled as Alec sat down next to him. “Had a nice sleep?’’

“I did! The beds here are heavenly. Was off in dreamland the minute my head hit those pillows.’’ Alec joked. He then nodded towards Magnus’ phone that layed on the others lap. “What were you looking at?’’

“Uh-’’ Magnus stuttered, now it was his turn to have his cheeks burn up. He could not tell Alec he had just looked him up on Google because he wanted to know more about the taller man. He knew he could always just ask, but he wanted to make an impression with Alec, and he thought that if he knew more about Alec’s career, he’d be more easier to impress. “Nothing, really. It’s silly.’’

“You can tell me.’’ Alec smiled. “I can keep a secret.’’

Magnus shook his head. “Trust me, you’d be weirded out. Anyways, are you excited to perform?’’

“Perform, yes. This contest? Not really.’’

“What?’’ Magnus tilted his head. “Why not?’’

Alec inhaled deeply. “It’s just... It’s such friends politics, you know? Those countries always vote for their neighbors, even if their song is awful. Simply because they live next to each other doesn’t mean that they have to vote for them. That’s not what this competition is about. You should vote because you like the song, because it makes you feel something. Because you like it so much, that you want to hear it again and again. You should vote for it because the people have worked hard on it and it should earn the recognition it deserves.’’

Magnus thought about that for a few minutes before nodding his head. “You’re right. But I firmly believe that the people voting at home truly do it that way.’’

Alec smiled at Magnus. “I hope you’re right.’’

“Since we’re waiting here anyway,’’ Magnus pondered and nodded his head at the restaurant that was in the hotel. “Wanna grab some breakfast? I’m pretty hungry, you?’’

“Starving.’’ Alec said with a lopsided smirk.

Magnus and Alec went into the restaurant together. At first, neither of them really knew how to start a conversation, so Magnus decided to ask about how Alec had become such a big hit in America, and they really hit it off. They spend their breakfast together laughing and talking like they hadn’t seen each other in years.

The following days throughout rehearsals and performing for the juries, this continued. Magnus and Alec felt really drawn to one other and were almost always spotted together. Magnus had introduced Raphael to Alec as well and in return, he introduced them to his friends. Let’s just say, at first Raphael had no intention to hang around Alec and Magnus for long, but the second he met Simon, his mind changed completely.

Magnus and Alec were not in the same semi-finals. Magnus was in the first semi-final round and Alec in the second. Before they performed live on television, they had to perform for the judges, this way the points could be counted faster for the results tomorrow night together with the televoting. Alec watched Magnus perform from backstage and was truly captivated by his performance.

Magnus’ song was a slow one, like a ballad. It was so powerful and emotional Alec swore he could feel everything Magnus poured into that song during his performance. He had some very powerful high notes that he hit flawlessly. Alec swallowed, Magnus was amazingly good and he had no doubt that he would go through to the finals. But what about him?

After Magnus’ performance, it was Raphael’s turn. After that some other countries were performing. Alec, along with the leftover Semi-final 2 round countries, were supposed to perform for the jury in two days, after the first semi-finals. He watched Raphael perform. Raphael’s song was more upbeat and funky. During the sax solo’s in the song, he showed of his best moves and Alec was clearly impressed. And so was Simon. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Raphael.

Magnus had walked over and stood next to Alec. He had been thinking long and hard about something and decided he should just take the leap. “So,’’ Magnus said as he continued watching Raphael’s performance. “I have a proposition.’’

Alec arched an eyebrow and turned to look at Magnus. “And that is?’’

Magnus took a deep breathe. “If I make it through the semi-finals tomorrow, you will take me on a date.’’

Alec’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. “A d-date? I- What- Why-’’ He spluttered. “How do _I_  have to take you on a date?’’

Magnus smiled sweetly at him. “To ease my nerves about being in the finals? And celebrate at the same time?’’ He chuckled. “Okay how about this, if I get through the semi-finals tomorrow you take me out on a date. And if you get through the semi-finals Thursday, I’ll take you out on a date. Sounds good?’’

Alec smiled shyly, nodding his head then. “Yeah,’’ He said with red cheeks. “Sounds good.’’

“Okay,’’ Magnus grinned, relief flooding through his veins. “Good.’’

The two then turned back to watch the other countries of the first semi-finals perform for the juries, both having matching grins on their faces.

* * *

 

Alec was squeezing the life out of Isabelle and Jace’s hands. He was clutching them so tightly while biting his bottom lip in worry.

Tonight was the night of the first semi-finals and Magnus had absolutely nailed his performance. Or so Alec thought. Because it was now time for the voting results and only ten countries would advance to the finals. Raphael had been called out as third country and advanced to the finals, which had Simon relieved. There were, however, two spots left for the finals and Magnus’ name had yet to be called.

“And the next country that is through to the finals is....’’ One of the hosts said slowly while they waited for the name of the country to pop up on their screen. “Denmark!’’

“Damn it.’’ Alec whispered and clutched Isabelle and Jace’s hands even tighter. Isabelle rubbed his shoulder with her free hand reassuringly. She saw with her own eyes how of a close bond Alec and Magnus had built up.

“Relax, big brother.’’ She whispered softly. “Magnus is going through. Trust me.’’

“One spot left. The last contestant going through to the finals... is... Indonesia!’’

Alec jumped up before he knew it, cheering loudly along with the audience, laughing happily as he watched Magnus’ friends hug him on the big screen. Afterwards he made his way backstage. When he passed Raphael he patted his shoulder and congratulated him on passing the semi-finals before a wild Simon appeared and practically tackled him to the ground. Alec shook his head in amusement and went to look for Magnus. Magnus eventually spotted him and ran over to him, jumping in his arms. Alec let out an ‘oof’, but held Magnus tightly, trying to ignore the blush that appeared on his cheeks.

“Congratulations on making it to the finals.’’ Alec chuckled as he put Magnus on his feet again. “That must’ve been nerve wrecking.’’

“I’m not gonna lie, it was.’’ Magnus laughed, his eyes twinkling. He smiled fondly at Alec. “I guess this means you owe me a date.’’

Alec returned the soft smile. “Yeah,’’ He whispered. “I guess so.’’

They both felt very shy all of a sudden, they had it off great as friends, but they were about to move things up another level and both were afraid it would affect their friendship if it all backfired. Finally, Alec decided to just go for it.

“Want to get out of here?’’ He asked and nodded with his head to the exit.

“That depends,’’ Magnus smiled playfully. “Are you going to take me somewhere cool?’’

Alec smirked and shook his head. He grabbed Magnus hand, both feeling sparks flying up their arms, and tugged him out of the stadium. The fresh wind hit Magnus in his face and he closed his eyes, savoring the moment. Alec gently tugged him after him. Magnus now opened his eyes and his eyes were twinkling while his heart pounded a million times a minute. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He was going on a date with _Alec Lightwood_.

“Alec!’’ Magnus laughed. “Where are you taking me?’’

Alec smiled at Magnus over his shoulder. “Some place I am sure you will like. It’s not far from here. Just trust me.’’

Alec brought Magnus to the pier,not far away located from the stadium the Eurovision was being held. Magnus eyes twinkled as he saw the funfair on the pier and turned to Alec with big eyes.

“We’re going to the funfair? I _love_  funfairs!’’ He said happily and had to keep himself from bouncing up and down in excitement.

Alec laughed, his heart doing flip flops seeing Magnus this happy. He always wanted to make him this happy. “Yeah, I thought you would like it.’’

“I love it!’’ Magnus crowed. He ran down the hill and dragged Alec with him by the hand he was still holding. Alec’s loud laugh was heard over the field as he stumbled behind Magnus.

The two had let go of their hands when they walked over the funfair, but were walking so close that their arms were brushing with every step they took. Both really wanted to grab the others hand again, but neither of them dared too.

“Oh!’’ Magnus gasped as they past the stand of throwing rings. He looked up at Alec and fluttered his eyelashes. “Do you think you can win me a stuffed animal?’’

Little did Magnus know that with fluttering his eyelashes, he had Alec wrapped around his little finger. Alec swallowed and smiled down at him. “Yeah,’’ He breathed out. “Of course.’’

So, Alec went and won Magnus a stuffed animal without any effort. Magnus had watched Alec the entire time and couldn’t help but think that Alec was so handsome when he bit his lip in utter concentration. Oh god, the way he moved his arms, and the way he flexes his biceps. Magnus felt like he was drooling and he gulped, not being able to tear his big brown eyes away from Alec’s every movement.

Alec had no trouble winning the game in one go and let Magnus pick out a big white teddy bear. He took it from the guy behind the stand and then handed it over to Magnus.

“Here you go.’’ Alec said with a shy smile. Magnus was practically bouncing up and down.

“Thank you, Alexander!’’ He purred and hugged the teddy bear to his chest. “I love it!’’

“Have you thought of what you’re gonna call it?’’ Alec chuckled as they continued walking further.

“Hmmm,’’ Magnus said pretending to be thinking. “Alexander!’’ He then declared happily, raising the teddy bear above his head like it was Simba from the Lion King.

Alec shook his head laughing. The two spend some more time on the fun fair, joking around and some flirting. Alec and Magnus eventually shared some cotton candy, Magnus trying to feed Alec who just kept laughing. When they were walking home to the hotel, they walked close next to one other. Magnus decided to take matters into own hands and slid his free hand that wasn’t holding Alexander to his chest, into Alec’s hands.

Alec blushed at the gesture but intertwined their fingers together, giving a small squeeze which Magnus returned. They silently walked to the hotel, a smile on both their faces. Alec, like the gentleman he is, had walked Magnus all the way to his hotel room. The two stopped in front of the door and stood like that for a while in silence.

“Thank you,’’ Magnus whispered sincerely. “I had a great time tonight.’’  
  
”So did I.’’ Alec whispered back. “Great enough to do it again some time?’’

Magnus grinned brightly. “Definitely.’’

“Cool.’’ Alec smiled. He was unsure of what to do next. Should he give Magnus a hug? Kiss him? Alec had no clue, he was not very good at this. Magnus noticed his hesitation and chuckled.

“I don’t kiss on first dates.’’ He hinted. Alec smiled shyly before pulling him to his chest and wrapping his arms around him.

Magnus closed his eyes and rested his head against his chest. They stood like that, in each others arms, neither wanted it to stop. Slowly, they pulled back and Magnus perched himself up on his tippy toes, his lips brushing against Alec’s jaw.

“Goodnight, Alexander.’’ He whispered with a smile, before opening his door and walking inside, softly closing the door behind him.

Alec huffed out a laugh. “Goodnight, Magnus.’’ He whispered, before making his way down to his own room.

* * *

 

The next day, it was time for the second semi-final contestants to perform for the juries and Alec was nervous as hell. He kept pacing his hotel room, driving his brother and sister insane.

“Alec, relax!’’ Jace called out as he watched his brother pace the floor. “You’re going to do just fine, stop worrying so much.’’

“I can’t!’’ Alec cried out. “There are so many countries competing, what if I don’t make it into the finals?’’

Isabelle raised her eyebrows. “Since when do you care about getting into the finals?’’

“Since...’’ Alec mumbled, turning beet red. _‘Since Magnus and I agreed he’ll take me on another date if I go through.’_

“What?!’’ Jace and Isabelle crowded loudly, staring at Alec with wide eyes who stared back.

“I said that out loud, didn’t I?’’ He said shyly, looking down. Isabelle jumped off the bed and grabbed Alec’s shoulders, shaking him.

“You and Magnus agreed to go on a date!?’’

“Actually... we went on our first date last night.’’

“What?!’’ Both Isabelle and Jace cried out again, Jace now getting up from the bed too. “And you didn’t bother to tell us?’’

Alec shrugged. “I didn’t want to yet, to be honest. Magnus and I had a great time and I think we should figure out where this is going. Just the two of us.’’

Isabelle and Jace smiled brightly. They were happy for their big brother, that he had finally found someone he wanted to spend time with and, who knows, maybe even the rest of his life.

“I’m happy for you, big brother.’’ Isabelle smiled, wrapping her arms in a reassuring hug then. “You deserve to be happy.’’

Alec closed his eyes and leaned in Isabelle’s arms. “Thanks, Iz.’’

Jace grinned and squeezed his shoulder. “I’m proud of you. We should get going, we don’t wanna be too late.’’

Alec nodded and exhaled shakily. Isabelle held his hand the whole way to the stadium and squeezed it gently. Upon arriving, he saw Magnus talking to Raphael. The other man turned his head and smiled encouragingly at Alec, raising two thumbs up and mouthing ‘Good luck’. Alec smiled thankfully and nodded his head, following his siblings then.

Magnus was watching the jury performances backstage, Raphael, Clary, Simon, Ragnor, Catarina and Tessa next to him. He fiddled with his thumbs as Alec was announced to go next. Alec made his way onto the stage and took a deep breathe before the music started and began his performance.

Magnus nodded his head in time to the beat of the music. Alec’s song was a pop song but a little bit slower then normal. Magnus liked it, it was different from the other entries.

When Alec was done, he smiled at the jury before jumping down the stage and heading over to his brother and sister who were waiting for him at the other side of the stage. The three made their way over to their friends and Alec laughed as Clary and Simon hugged him, complimenting him on his performance.

Alec chuckled and looked over their shoulders at Magnus who was approaching with his friends. He let Clary and Simon go and blushed as Magnus stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Alec.

“You were amazing,’’ Magnus whispered in his ear. Alec felt a shiver going down his spine and gulped. He ran one of his hands up and down Magnus’ back.

“Thank you, Magnus.’’ He whispered back, getting lost in Magnus’ brown eyes as he pulled back from the hug. He then turned to his friends.

“Alec, I want you to meet my best friends, Catarina, Tessa and Ragnor.’’ Magnus smiled and stepped aside so they could shake the tall man’s hand.

“Nice to meet you,’’ Alec said, smiling politely. “Since we’re introducing friends, these are my brother and sister, Jace and Isabelle. And these are our friends Clary and Simon.’’

Magnus smiled as he watched their friends go into conversation with one other, he then saw his chance of dragging Alec apart. Alec tilted his head but smiled at the mischievous twinkle in Magnus’ eyes.

“Want to get out of here? Go on our second date?’’ Magnus grinned, showing his pearl white teeth.

Alec’s heart skipped a beat and he started blushing. “Oh- I- I mean- I thought you would take me on our second date tomorrow.’’

“Alec, Alec,’’ Magnus tutted playfully, shaking his head. “I said I would take you on _a_ date. Not our _second date _.’’__

Alec laughed loudly, and Magnus’ heart fluttered at the sound of it. He wanted to hear that laugh for evermore. Alec grinned down at Magnus and nodded his head.

“I would love to go on that second date now.’’

“Great,’’ Magnus said, smiling happily. “I was thinking, a simple dinner in town? It’s late and I figured you would like your sleep before your big day tomorrow.’’

Alec nodded his head. “I would love that.’’

Magnus offered Alec his hand and both tried to ignored their hearts pounding loudly as they held each others hand. Like Alec had done the night before, Magnus tangled their fingers together and they made their way out of the stadium, ignoring the cooing of their friends.

* * *

 

Magnus was laughing at the story Alec had told him about Jace and Simon.

The two were sitting in a small diner in town, not far from their hotel and the stadium. They were casually talking after they ordered their food, and Alec could feel all the nerves leaving his body as he sat like this with Magnus. Magnus made him feel calm.

“So how are you feeling about tomorrow night?’’ Magnus decided to ask.

“Nervous, if I’m honest.’’ Alec said, inhaling deeply. “Only ten countries will advance to the finals and the competition is brutal in the second semi-finals. I just- I really want to make it to the finals.’’

Magnus lips twitched upwards, resting his head on his hands. “Oh really? Why is that?’’ Magnus asked teasingly. “I thought you didn’t care so much about this competition?’’

“I don’t- I _didn’t. _’’__ Alec blushed. “But you see... There’s this great guy, he’s handsome, a bit smaller then me, likes to wear make-up, has the most amazing voice I have ever heard...’’ He said shyly, smiling proudly when he saw Magnus bow his head, catching a glimpse of the tan man’s reddened cheeks. “And he promised me to take me on a date if I made it to the finals, and I really, _really_ want to go on that date.’’

Magnus’ shoulders shook with laughter. He lifted his head back up to lock eyes with Alec, reaching over the table then and placing his hand over Alec’s. “I think he would take you on that date whether you get through the finals or not.’’ He squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Alec’s heart started thumping so loud that he was almost certain Magnus could hear it from where he was sitting. Without breaking eye-contact, Alec turned his hand upwards so Magnus could tangle their fingers together. Magnus smiled at the gesture, his eyes twinkling.

This. This was what Alec wanted. He wanted someone who could make him feel like this. He wanted someone like Magnus. No, scratch that. He wanted Magnus.

* * *

 

This was the night, the second semi-finals had arrived and Alec was back to pacing around. Magnus was sat in the green room, since he was not in this semi-final he was not allowed backstage. But he was here. Alec took a deep breathe. Magnus was here, he had to stay calm.

Alec was the thirteenth country to perform that night, he was actually happy he was one of the last countries. The later you performed, the bigger the chance was the audience even remembered your performance. Of course there was a recap shown during voting, but those were just highlights.

When it was finally Alec’s turn, he hugged Jace and Isabelle tightly before making his was up the stage. He closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breathe. He drowned the cheering crowd out and focused on his breathing and heart beat.

A few seconds later, he opened his eyes and began his performance. Alec felt excitement running through him when he saw people from all over the world wave their flags to the beat of the song. This wasn’t actually so bad, he thought.

The crowd cheered loudly, flags where being waved rapidly at the end of his performance and Alec was a little out of breathe, but the smile on his lips betrayed he had done well. He left the stage and laughed as Isabelle and Jace immediately hugged him.

“That was amazing, Alec!’’ Isabelle said proudly. “You owned the stage out there.’’

“There is no way you are not going through,’’ Jace agreed. “You captured everyone’s attention.’’

Alec thanked them and they walked towards the green rooms. He locked eyes with Magnus who had been watching the following contestant’s performance. He grinned brightly at Alec and lifted his two thumbs up again. Alec winked back at him. He would talk to him later, since he was guided to their booth by the guards.

After what felt like a very long night, it was finally time to announce the votes. Alec had the feeling he had done well, but he hadn’t thought he would be the first country to go through. Yet, he was.

“The first country, that is going to the finals is...America!’’

Clary and Isabelle screeched excitedly and threw themselves at a stunned Alec. Jace shook his shoulders and that caused Alec to snap out of it. He laughed happily and returned the hugs from his sister and good friend, fist bumping Simon over their shoulders. His eyes scanned through the green room before he saw Magnus, standing up in his booth and clapping, when he caught Alec’s eyes he winked at him. Alec blushed but winked back, hugging Jace and Simon then once Isabelle and Clary let go of him.

After the second semi-final was finished, Alec walked out of his dressing room and almost bumped into Magnus. He automatically smiled. “Hey!’’ He greeted the other man. “I didn’t expect you waiting for me.’’

“Well,’’ Magnus smirked. “I do believe I promised you a date.’’

A blush appeared on Alec’s cheeks. Magnus loved that after all this time and their two dates he could still make the man blush so easily. He offered him his hand again and Alec slipped his own hand in Magnus’ without hesitation.

“You ready?’’ Magnus asked him.

“Definitely.’’ Alec whispered.

* * *

 

Their third date was nothing fancy. Magnus and Alec had decided to just take a stroll along the beach, their hands clasped together and walking close together.

“So, how is it to live in Indonesia?’’ Alec asked Magnus curiously.

Magnus smiled at the mention of his home country. “It’s truly amazing. The people are always so nice and I have learned to cook so many eastern dishes. Maybe I can cook something home made for you?’’

Magnus looked at Alec through his eye lashes, wanting to check his reaction. Magnus knew one thing, and that was that he didn’t want this to end after Eurovision ended. He wanted to spend all his time together with Alec, even if he had to fly all the way over to America and had to live there.

“I would love that.’’ Alec grinned, his heart lurching at the thought of Magnus coming over and cooking for him. “Can you say something in Indonesian? I have always wondered what it sounds like.’’

Magnus thought for a second, before deciding to be brave. “Aku cinta kamu.’’

Alec tilted his head. “And what does that mean?’’

Magnus blushed a deeper red, “I’ll tell you one day.’’ He said teasingly.

It was not that he didn’t want to tell Alec, he was scared what his reaction was going to be. He knew they had only just met a few weeks ago and sure, they had hit it off. But he didn’t want to scare Alec away. Besides, what was better then confessing your love to someone who didn’t understand the language?

Alec scoffed and pulled his hand free from Magnus’, crossing his arms and turning his head away, pouting. “That’s mean. What’s the point of saying something in Indonesian to me if you’re not going to translate it?’’

Magnus rolled his eyes and stepped closer to Alec, gently placing his hand on his cheek and turning his head so he was facing him. Alec’s eyes widened slightly at how close and couldn’t help but glance down at his lips. Those soft, pink lips that were almost begging to be kissed. Alec gulped and forced his eyes back up to Magnus’ warm ones.

“I promise, I’ll tell you one day.’’ Magnus whispered.

Alec licked his lips, Magnus’ eyes catching the motion. “Why not now?’’ He asked, his voice low and raspy and shit, that was doing things to Magnus.

“Because,’’ He rasped back, before clearing his throat, his eyes flickering form his eyes to his lips and back up again. “I’m scared you’ll run.’’

“Impossible.’’ Alec whispered hoarsely, and grabbed Magnus’ hips, leaning down and crashing their lips together as a wave of encouragement ran through his veins.

Magnus moaned and leaned against Alec’s firm chest, one hand wrapping around his neck and the other moving to cup his face as he kissed him back just as passionately.

Kissing Magnus was mind blowing to Alec. He saw fireworks go off behind his closed eyelids and he swore that for a second his heart had stopped beating, before going in overdrive and thumping wildly. He never wanted this feeling to stop. Their lips moved together in a dance, soft gasps and moans escaping. Magnus decided to be bolt and licked Alec’s bottom lip, the taller man letting out a soft moan as Magnus licked into his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance and finally Magnus let Alec roam his mouth, his knees buckling at the sensation and his fingers curled into Alec’s shirt.

When the need for air became to great, they slowly pulled away from one other. They were still wrapped in each others arms, reliving the bliss from the kiss. Alec licked his lips and Magnus had to control every fiber in his bones from jumping the man.

“I, uhm-’’ Alec’s voice was raspy and hoarse. “That was-’’

Magnus giggled, his arms still wrapped around his neck. “Yeah,’’ He said, smiling happily. “It was.’’ His thumb stroked the back of Alec’s neck and he felt all kinds of shivers run down his spine.

Alec let out a laugh himself. “We should head back... It’s late.’’

“Yeah,’’ Magnus breathed out, his mind still racing from that kiss. “Let’s.’’

The two held on to each others hand as they made their way back, practically plastered against one others sides. When they reached Alec’s door, they stood opposite one other shyly, before Magnus stepped forward and cupped his face, kissing him softly. When he pulled back he stared into Alec’s daze eyes, his own twinkling.

“Good night, Alexander.’’ He whispered and took a few steps back.

“Yeah,’’ Alec breathed out. “Good night.’’ He turned around and went to open the door, but bumped against it with his head when he realized he forgot to put his pass in the lock.

Magnus covered his mouth as a giggle escaped his lips and Alec playfully rolled his eyes. Magnus blew him a kiss as Alec this time _did_  open the door and walked inside. Once the door was closed Magnus let out a laugh, his fingers trailing his lips as he thought about this wonderful night.

* * *

 

The next two days were hectic as hell, the finals were Saturday and Friday all the countries had to perform for the juries. Both Magnus and Alec were very nervous but they spend as much time as they could together. Most of the time, they would be in one of their dressing rooms, cuddling and sneaking kisses. They had told their friends, the morning after their third date, they were officially together.

Magnus was laying with his head in Alec’s lap as the younger one ran his hand through his hair, Magnus smiling up at him. The two were now cuddling in Alec’s dressing room after they all had performed for the juries.

“Are you nervous?’’ Alec murmured as he ran his hand through Magnus’ soft black strands. Magnus thought about it for a few minutes, before sitting up.

“No,’’ He said, looking Alec straight in the eyes. “Because I already won.’’

“Oh my god,’’ Alec laughed, embarrassed. “That is so cheesy, Magnus!’’

Magnus chuckled and rolled his eyes, moving his hands up to cup Alec’s face. “It’s the truth.’’ He whispered before leaning down and connecting their lips together.

The door to Alec’s dressing room bursted open and Alec mentally made a note to kill Jace, since it was as if he had a sixth sense for ruining the mood. Magnus dropped his head to Alec’s chest with a groan as Alec shot daggers at his brother with his eyes.

“What, Jace!?’’ Alec barked.

“Sorry, lovebirds. But we wanted to know if you guys will join us for dinner.’’ Jace chuckled.

Alec sighed and got up, pulling Magnus up with him. “We should go.’’ He pecked Magnus’ lips one last time and then tugged him out of the dressing room by his hand.

* * *

 

Alec clenched his hands so hard into fists, he could feel his nails digging into the flesh of his palms. It was the night of the finals and the votes had all been counted. There were only a few countries left to vote and the race was going down between Indonesia and Spain. Magnus and Raphael. Alec was now in the top 5, but he was okay with that. Both Raphael and Magnus had amazing performances and both deserved to win, but still Alec was rooting for his boyfriend.

With three countries left, he took on of Isabelle’s hands she offered and held it tightly. He froze completely though when the co-host interrupted his fellow co-host.

“Actually,’’ He said. “Ladies and gentlemen, we have a few more countries who’d like to share their votes but we have done the maths and it is no longer possible for Spain to catch up on Indonesia.’’  
  
”Which means we have our Eurovision Song Contest 2018 winner and that is Indonesia!’’ His fellow co-host explained as the entire stadium exploded with cheers.

“Congratulations, Magnus Bane!’’

Magnus was frozen. His brain could not process what just had happened. That was until Tessa hugged him tightly and the situation slowly began to make sense to him.

“I won?’’ He whispered to himself. “I won. I won!’’ He laughed happily and hugged Catarina and Ragnor tightly.

The guards escorted him through the main stage, but when Magnus passed the Spain booth he made a beeline for Raphael who gladly accepted the hug. He knew how much this meant to his friend and he was so proud of his him. And besides, he was runner up, there was nothing wrong with that.

“Mate, well done!’’ He shouted in Magnus ears and rested his hands on his shoulders as he pulled back. “You absolutely _nailed_ it!’’

Magnus laughed happily and locked eyes with Alec, who had tears in his eyes and blew him a kiss, placing his hand on his heart then. Magnus wanted to burst into tears right there and then and run in his boyfriend’s arms, but he was expected at the main stage so he followed the guards to it.

His friends were being escorted as well and Catarina motioned for Alec to follow them. Alec rocketed out of his booth and ran to them as fast as he could. He felt the indescribable urge to kiss Magnus on live television.

Magnus had just accepted his trophy and was giving the opportunity to give a speech.

“First off, thank you all so much.’’ Magnus said teary eyed. “You all have no idea how much this means to me so to stand up here and accept this trophy... it’s mind blowing. Further more I hope people understand that your dreams do come true, as long as you work hard for them to make them come true.’’

The crowd cheered once more loudly for Magnus, and he turned around to see Alec running over to him.

“Alexander,’’ He breathed with a smile, before he was scooped up in long arms and he let out a squeaky laugh, clinging to Alec as he buried his face in his neck and spun them around. “Alexander!’’ He giggled.

Alec chuckled and put him down on his feet, his eyes glowing with happiness. “You won! You actually won!’’

Magnus stared back at Alec with a loving smile. “As I said yesterday, I have already won.’’

Alec lunged forward and crashed his lips against Magnus’, wrapping his arms around his waist and lifting him off of his feet. Magnus squealed into the kiss and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck, surrendering himself to Alec’s passionate kiss.

Finally, Alec pulled back and kissed his way up to Magnus’ ear, causing Magnus to shiver. “Aku cinta kamu, Magnus.’’

Magnus froze and stared at Alexander with wide eyes. “You know what it means?’’

Alec chuckled and nodded his head. “Well, Catarina did have to help me translate but... I feel the same way.’’ He reached his hand up to stroke Magnus’ cheek. “I love you, Magnus.’’

Magnus, who had already been emotional since his win, whimpered and threw himself in Alec’s arms. He buried his face in his neck as his shoulders shook slightly, Alec rubbing his back in a soothing matter and pressing a kiss to his head. How had he become such a lucky man? He peeked over Alec’s shoulder to watch their friends, they were smiling and glancing at them.

He watched Simon pounce Raphael, their lips crashing together and wrapping himself around him like a koala before they tumbled to the ground, not that Raphael seemed to mind.

Catarina and Ragnor were not bickering for once, but casually talking to Tessa with their arms wrapped around one other.

Isabelle was talking to one of Raphael’s friends while Jace whispered something in Clary’s ear, which caused her to giggle.

Taking a deep breathe, he leaned up to whisper in Alec’s ear; “Aku cinta kamu, Alexander. Banyak.’’

And at that point, Alec couldn’t help but realize they were both winners tonight, for they had found one other.

**Author's Note:**

> For all the people who don't know
> 
> ''Aku cinta kamu'' means I love you  
> and ''Banyak'' means ''so much''! (:  
> (I translated it through Google so I could be wrong about the 'So much' part xD)
> 
> If you want to follow me you can do that on these Social Media's: (I am currently NOT taking prompts! But you can still follow me on these social media's to be up to date on when you can send me prompts again!)  
> Tumblr: [AnjaWritingsx](http://anjawritingsx.tumblr.com/)!  
> Twitter: [AnjaxNS](https://twitter.com/AnjaxNS/)!


End file.
